User blog:PokeFreak117/The Adventures of Max season 2 part 6
Well, this was one blog post I bet you weren't expecting to see. I told you that it would be about a month before I published another part, but I was wrong. I ended up finding time to write, and just finished this part this morning. Please note, this was originally going to be the final chapter, but I was unsatisfied with the ending and decided to add another last part after this one. It should come out fairly soon, but I can't be sure. Well, I've rambled on long enough. Enjoy the story! Everyone was in the core of Team Cyber’s lair. Queen had told Max that she had an idea to prevent the cannon from firing. Max looked at Queen. “Queen, what do you mean ‘I’m not going to like it’?” Queen looked at Max. “You and your friends need to free the legendary Pokemon. I think I can shut down the core generator, which will prevent the cannon from launching.” Max smiled. “You were wrong. I like this idea! Let’s do it!” Queen smiled uncomfortably. Then, she ran to the core generator and began to fiddle with it. “By the way Max,” she called. “When the core generator begins to overload, you- we’ll need to get to escape pod. There are several on this floor. Safety reasons… the core can be explosive.” Max nodded. “Thanks Queen.” He sent out Swampert and it began to smash at the machinery, attempting to break the cells containing the legendary Pokemon. Slowly and one by one, legendary pokemon were freed. They broke out of the lab, leaving without so much as a backward glance. Soon, all the Pokemon were freed. Max looked back at the place where Queen was working. “How’s it coming Queen?” “Almost done,” came the reply. “You need to gather the others and get to the escape pods!” “What about you!?” “I’ll be fine, Max. Don’t worry about me.” “Are you sure!?” “Once i disable the core, I should have just enough time to make it to an escape pod,” she lied. “You on the other hand need to leave NOW.” Max nodded. “If you’re sure.” “I’m sure,” Queen said, quickly hugging him before returning to the generator. Max gave one last glance toward Queen before running towards an escape pod. Once Max was gone, Queen sent out her gardevoir and mega evolved it. “Moonblast!” she commanded, pointing at the generator. Gardevoir used moonblast on the core, causing it to explode instantly. Max, James, and Emily were outside, as their escape pod had just crash landed. “I TOLD YOU YOU DIDN’T KNOW HOW TO FLY THIS THING!” Emily yelled at James. Max, ignoring their argument, scrambled out of the pod, a horrified look on his face. “No,” he said under his breath. “Why did she lie to me? Because she knew this would happen?” Tears started to form in his eyes. “Please no…” Emily and James stopped arguing for a moment. Emily looked back to see Max standing outside the pod. “James,” she said, her voice suddenly soft. “I think something’s wrong with Max.” James looked and nodded. “Come to think of it, I never saw Queen escape. Is it possible that she’s-” James broke off, not wanting to say it. Emily understood nonetheless and nodded. “Probably,” she said, her face solemn. Max stared at Team Cyber’s base, which was now in flames. Part of it was even collapsing. Max suddenly looked up as he saw a purple flash from the same place as he saw the explosion. A small being came into view, carrying two others. As it grew closer and larger, Max recognized it to be his old friend Mewtwo. He saw that Mewtwo was carrying Queen in one arm and her Gardevoir in another. He flew over to Max and spoke to him telepathically. Max, I managed to rescue these two. I think the Pokemon is fine, since Pokemon use moves like explosion regularly. The girl, on the other hand, is barely clinging to life. She has little time. Max gulped and nodded as Mewtwo set the two down. Max rushed over to Queen’s side and immediately checked for a pulse. He found one, but it was weak. Her breathing was shallow as well. He had to get her to a hospital and fast. He sent out his charizard, lifted Queen off the ground, and carried her on to charizard's back. “Charizard, take us to the mainland. Top speed.” Charizard nodded and took off at a surprising speed. As they soared through the air, Max held on to Queen so she didn’t fall, while whispering softly: “You’re gonna make it, you’re gonna make it.” They arrived in Kanto in Fuschia city and flew towards the hospital as fast as they could. Once there, Max called back charizard and ran into the hospital carrying Queen. Many hours later, Queen was safe in a hospital bed. The doctors said that she would live, but would need to stay in the hospital for at least a week in order to recover. Now Max was waiting for her to wake up. Emily and James were outside, already becoming great friends. Suddenly, Queen’s head stirred. Slowly, she managed to open her eyes. “Where am I?” she muttered weakly. “In the hospital,” Max calmly. “You’re gonna live.” “I thought I was a goner,” she said weakly. “Me too,” Max replied. “You’re lucky to be alive. I only have one question. Why did you tell me that you would be fine? You obviously knew you wouldn’t.” Queen took a deep breath. “The core generator… I knew i wasn’t able to shut it down. I knew the only way would be to use my pokemon. I lied because I didn’t want you to worry. If I had told you what i was doing, you would have wanted to to do it in my place.” Max nodded, knowing that she was right. “Why didn’t you just leave your pokemon to it?” “And abandon Gardevoir? I wouldn’t do that for the world.” Max nodded again, smiling. He understood. “After I’m better,” Queen started, “do you want to go hunting for legendary pokemon again? Just like we used to do?” Max shook his head. “I think I’ve had enough excitement for a lifetime. All i want to do now is go home. Queen nodded in agreement. Outside the hospital, Emily and James were talking happily when a masked figure approached them. Without so much was a word, the figure opened a pokeball and a beedrill popped out. Before Emily and James could figure out what was happening, the beedrill had stung each of them with a knockout poison. The two collapsed, completely unconscious. The figure walked into the hospital, and the beedrill followed. The figure was angry. Max had destroyed his base and his team, and now, Max would have to face the fury of Team Cyber’s leader. To be continued……. Category:Blog posts